Nada Más
by September's Child
Summary: "La mirada de Kanon también tiembla, pero ambos se mantienen en sepulcral silencio. A Kanon se le han secado todos los reproches, guardados celosamente durante trece años, en medio de la garganta; a él las palabras ya no le nacerán en lo que le reste de esa nueva vida en muerte que Hades le concede". OneShot No Yaoi.


_¡Saludos a todos!_

 _Me complace poder compartir este One-shot que en un principio yacía en la recámara de los fics relegados para la celebración del cumpleaños de Saga y Kanon. Aunque no sea la fecha indicada, como ya estamos en era Géminis lo publico :)._

 _La canción que me inspiró pertenece al grupo finés **Sonata Arctica** y se titula **"Nothing More". La letra plasmada en negrita** **es propiedad exclusiva de dicha banda.**_

 _Espero que este sencillo tributo sea de vuestro agrado, y está dedicado especialmente a Victoria Nike y Zryvan, por apoyarme siempre en mis locuras y fuera de ellas, con amistad sincera más allá de los opacos muros de esta web._

 _Agradezco de antemano las lecturas que pueda recibir :)._

* * *

 **## NADA MÁS ##**

 ** _"..._**

 ** _Drowning, the past without a name_**  
 ** _Rising, my execution day_**  
 ** _Empty, like drops we fade away_**

 ** _Life has now dealt me the final card..."_**

El afilado oro tiembla entre sus manos...

La mirada de Kanon también tiembla, pero ambos se mantienen en sepulcral silencio. A Kanon se le han secado todos los reproches, guardados celosamente durante trece años, en medio de la garganta; a él las palabras ya no le nacerán en lo que le reste de esa nueva vida en muerte que Hades le concede.

Virgo lo ha decretado así antes de prestarse a morir ante una técnica prohibida por la misma diosa que con misericordia ahora le mira. Virgo ha decretado muchas cosas antes de partir hacia su última misión, y ninguna de ellas ha sido dejada al azar...

Ninguna.

Shaka le ha leído la mirada, el alma y el corazón. Shaka lo ha sabido descifrar desde el momento en que sus destinos se han enfrentado. Ha comprendido sus actos, sus mentiras y su traición...Virgo le conoce, tal vez mejor que incluso él mismo lo hace, comprendiéndole antes que nadie...privándose de vacilar en su decisión más lacerante.

Y Athena tampoco lo hace. No puede dudar después de haber recibido el mensaje escrito con el propio puño y sangre del Sexto Caballero de su orden de soldados. Y también comprende...

Ahora su divina y esbelta figura se alza imponente frente a él. Frente a todos. Incluso frente al traidor que luce un rostro idéntico al que una vez fue el más poderoso de todos los santos guerreros, siendo él, Kanon, el gemelo condenado por las estrellas el encargado de entregar el cofre que contiene parte de su maldición de hermanos.

Athena calla y observa.

Kanon duda, se estremece por dentro pero ejecuta la primera orden recibida en tierras que años atrás renegaron de su sangre. Saga aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, consumiéndose en su propia desazón y vergüenza. Sus heridas rodillas flaquean, ceden y sucumben, rozando al fin suelo sagrado. Los ojos se le humedecen de dolor y las manos siguen temblando mientras absorben el tacto de una conocida daga asesina de esperanzas.

\- ¿La reconoces, Saga? La empuñaste una vez cuando usurpaste la identidad del Sumo Sacerdote hace más de trece años...(*)

La voz de la diosa se clava incisiva en su mente. Evitarle la mirada es una necesidad, aunque en su huída colisione con otra mirada que ahora no sabe descifrar...con unos ojos hermanos y arrepentidos...con la humana presencia de quién no ha podido olvidar jamás.

Claro que la reconoce...¿cómo no iba a hacerlo?. Con ella sesgó la vida de Shion sin apenas turbarse con el despropósito de su acción, sintiendo su mente enferma y envenedada por las palabras de un ser que jamás murió en ningún lecho de algas y agua salada. De un ser que ahora le observa con una compasión que escuece tanto como lo hace el tacto de la daga.

\- Es la misma daga de oro que usaste para intentar quitarme la vida cuando yo aún era un bebé...

Saga lo sabe. Y lo recuerda como si fuera ayer...Con ella osó degollar la vida de una inocente criatura que ya comenzaba a incubar el poder de salvar, fracasando gracias a la intervención del hombre más noble que el Santuario conoció, y al que él mismo ordenó aniquilar.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...Athena?"_

Sus labios intentan esculpir las palabras que su garganta no proclama, pero la voz de su mente le basta.

\- ¿Acaso no es evidente, Saga? - Las manos de Athena se posan sobre las suyas. Las acarician con una dulzura que nada condena, y la suave y divina voz vuelve a deslizarse por su mente confusa. Kanon suspira y cierra su propia mirada. Ladea el rostro y evita ser testigo de una escena que, muy a su pesar, también le lacera el alma. El gemelo menor sabe cuáles serán las próximas palabras de Athena, y el amor que alguna vez sintió por Saga se atreve a resurgir de entre demasiada mugre acumulada.- Porque quiero que seas tú quien me arrebate la vida...

Lágrimas que luchan contra el deshonor comienzan a fluir por unos ojos aún vivos, y la mente de quién una vez fue un venerado semidiós vuelve a buscar excusas, escapatorias...algunos perdones quizás...

 _"Yo...Athena...yo no...no puedo..."_

 _-_ Adelante, no dudes, Saga...Dególlame y alivia tu sufrimiento...y el suyo...

La mirada que Athena vierte sobre Saga contiene un infinito amor que también se desliza hacia los otros dos caballeros caídos, sostenidos por unos brazos forrados de oro que aún se debaten entre la ira y la compasión.

No hay más palabras. No existe más tiempo...Las manos de Athena regalan una última caricia a otras manos arrepentindas, poderosas y manchadas de demasiada sangre seca y antigua, arrebatándoles la daga que sin dudar secciona su garganta.

Milo y Aioria se enfurecen con desesperanza.

Mu engulle sus propias lágrimas al tiempo que ladea la mirada...

...y Kanon exclama el nombre de la diosa sacrificada. Ignora porque lo hace, qué le empuja a ello, pero corre hacia su cuerpo y le ampara caída. La sostiene entre sus brazos, junto a su corazón recién liberado de demasiados pecados. Shura y Camus sienten estremecerse sus almas y los demás caballeros testigos de la tragedia vacían sus gargantas con lamentos de angustia y dolor.

Pero Saga no exclama su nombre. Lo intenta, con todas las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedan, pero no puede...No puede hacer nada más que alzarse de su humillación e intentar alcanzar las finas manos que acaban de acometer el crimen que debía pertenecerle a él.

Exclusivamente a él.

Se abalanza sobre su dulce cuerpo, inerte y mancillado de viscoso carmesí. Lucha para agarrarse a sus manos, a sus telas, a su misericoridosa alma...pero sólo palpa sangre. Sangre que mancha el infernal metal violáceo que ahora cubre sus manos. Sangre que escuece sobre esa frialdad que en el fondo su alma de caballero no merece, y es entonces cuando sus rodillas vuelven a ceder y sus manos se hallan vacías.

Tanto como las de su hermano, extendidas frente a él.

Cientos de mariposas etéreas fluyen por el aire, revolotean en el espacio y desaparecen ante la imponente estatua de Athena, dotando de misericordiosa luz un lóbrego escenario que inesperadamente se halla huérfano de protección.

La daga reluce, medio ahogada en un charco de sangre que separa sus vergüenzas más humanas, y entre mudos lamentos y reproches sus miradas se buscan, y se hallan.

Trece años después, los ojos de ambos se pierden en los confines de la vanidad de otros ojos que comparten el mismo color y dolor. Idéntica desesperación e igual destino. Y en ese momento, ambos asumen que acaban de amanecer al que será el día en el que su destino decrete su trágica ejecución.

 _"Kanon...Athena debía morir..."_

Saga intenta forjar las palabras otra vez, pero para su gemelo no es necesario escuchar su voz. Los dos se sienten en su interior. Siempre, de algún modo, lo han hecho. Pese a las traiciones. Pese al dolor y todas sus malas decisiones.

Kanon baja la mirada. Lucha para apartarla del mortecino brillo de unos ojos anegados que ahora le duelen, recordándole que quizás ambos han estado inevitablemente condenados a un sufrimiento innecesario. Tantas veces había armado en su mente todos los reproches que le escupiría cuando lo tuviera en frente...Tantas acusaciones, tantas maldiciones había anhelado proferirle cuando las aguas se apostaban su muerte en las mareas que inundaban una prisión olvidada...Tanto odio que ahora se ahoga también en su garganta...

 _"Kanon...mírame, por favor..."_

Saga lo ruega con la voz de su mente, forzándose a mantener la mirada sobre el contraído rostro de un hermano al que sí...al que también ha anhelado alguna vez a su lado. Lo ruega con todas sus fuerzas, y su revivido corazón se encoge al descubrir a su gemelo vulnerable. Kanon se presenta con los ojos sellados con fuerza y las tímidas lágrimas que de ellos escapan así lo delatan, pero la inspiración que llena sus pulmones de alguna manera le abastece de fuerzas, las necesarias para desvelar su verde mirada y focalizarla sobre él, sobre Saga.

 _"Athena debía morir..." -_ Repite Saga mentalmente, esbozando una mueca que reclama comprensión.- _"Tuviste razón cuando yo no quise escucharte, cuando envenenaste mi frágil corazón...Pero su hora no era entonces, Kanon...no entonces..."_

El labio inferior de Kanon tirita de frustración, y sólo saberse mordido a consciencia le detiene la tristeza que le estremece.

\- ¿Y yo, Saga? ¿Yo también debía morir? - Kanon lo pronuncia con la voz quebrada, el ceño fruncido y el despecho herido, tal vez tanto como siente su alma, y ahora es el turno de Saga de bajar la mirada ante la exposición de uno de sus crímenes más atroces y deleznables.- Dime, joder...¡¿Yo también debía morir en la maldita cárcel de Cabo Sunión?! _-_ Te esperé, hermano...- Las rodillas del menor también ceden, hundiéndose en el mismo charco de sangre sagrada.

 _"Vine, Kanon...créeme...Vine a por ti, pero tú ya no estabas. Quise confiar en que al fin habías hallado algún propósito por el que vivir...por el que soñar...aunque fuera equivocado..."_

 _-_ ¿Y tú? ¿Hallaste alguno quizás? ¿O siempre fue ése el final que soñaste para ti? Morir bajo el influjo de tu locura, siendo tus propias manos las ejecutoras...¿Desde cuándo te sedujo la idea de castigarte así? - Saga también sucumbe a la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, albergando la esperanza que así deje de ser acuchillado por la voz que derrocha su hermano, pero ésta le sigue serpenteando por la mente, carcomiendo todos los reproches, todas las dudas que durante trece años a su vez le han maltratado.- Podríamos haber sido algo...los dos, hermano...Podríamos haber luchado contra nuestro destino si tan sólo nos hubiéramos amado el uno al otro la mitad de lo que amamos a nuestra codicia y ambición...

 _"Ya es tarde para arrepentirnos, Kanon..Tú tienes el perdón de Athena, y yo...yo solamente espero que algún día me comprendas..."_

\- ¡¿Qué día, Saga?! Ya no nos queda tiempo para nada más...La oscuridad acecha, Athena acaba de morir y la palidez que siembra tu rostro me cuenta lo que tus ojos niegan con tanta vehemencia...Estás muerto, hermano...lo estás desde el día en que el báculo de nuestra diosa detuvo tu corazón...lo estás desde el primer y último día que en secreto te lloré...¡¿Cómo pretendes que después de esperarte durante trece malditos años te comprenda en lo que resta de una larga noche sin día?!

 _"Tienes razón...mi sangre está hecha de cenizas, y en realidad ya no hay nada que nos podamos decir. Debo irme, Kanon...Debo seguir con la misión que me ha convertido en traidor por segunda vez...Debo acudir a los dominios de Hades acunando entre mis brazos la mentira que su ejército necesita creer...La misma que Shaka ha desmantelado con tan sólo cruzar su mirada con la mía. La misma que Athena ha sabido comprender..."_

Ambos callan.

Ambos se saben esclavos de sus actos, de sus decisiones y de sus palabras, ya no importa si alguna vez fueron envenenadas con el elixir de la codicia o no. Como tampoco les importa haberse convertido en el epicentro de una escena que los demás caballeros aprecian desde la distancia, y con el solemne silencio que el reencuentro de los hermanos demanda. Kanon sigue con el ceño fruncido y los ojos acuosos, pese haberse restregado su sucio antebrazo por un rostro que luce tan vivo como devastado. Saga le mantiene la mirada con toda la dignidad que todavía le pueda regar las venas, y es entonces cuando la bendición de Athena comienza a esbozarse respaldada por una voz interna que a Kanon le vale más que cualquier perdón divino y sagrado.

 _"Kanon, nuestro tiempo se acaba...Sé que lo sabes, que lo presientes y que lo aceptas...Eres uno de ellos...¡Enorgullécete de ti mismo!"_

 _-_ Cállate, Saga...Tu voz retumba patética en mi mente...

 _"Sé que la anhelaste, y sé que también la mereciste...Tal vez, trece años atrás, nos hubiésemos podido rebelar juntos contra el destino, pero no lo hicimos...Esta es la cruda realidad..."_

 _-_ ¡Que te calles, joder! No sigas por aquí...ya no tiene sentido.

Kanon necesita sonar rudo e impertinente, pero la voracidad que pretende mostrar su voz se diluye junto con su mirada, fija sobre Saga...fija sobre el que en un tiempo muy lejano fue su verdadero hermano y camarada.

 _"Esta noche Géminis es tuya. Hónrala, es todo lo que te pido."_

\- ¡Ya vale, Saga!

 _"Hónrala como alguna vez pude haberlo hecho yo, y habrá valido la pena...Nuestras vidas, nuestras condenas...habrán valido la pena..."_

\- No, no...ésto no es verdad. Nada habrá merecido la pena si tú si sigues así, hermano...

 _"¿Cómo?"_

\- Arrodillado...Humillado...Vencido...- Kanon vuelve la restregarse su mano por el rostro. Se sacude la tristeza y yergue su cuerpo, junto con un necesario orgullo que ya nada ciega. Porque hoy su orgullo es limpio, tanto como lo es la mirada de reconocimiento que recibe desde las bajezas de la deshonra donde su hermano sigue hundido.- El legítimo Caballero de Géminis no debe permanecer más tiempo postrado ante su propia vergüenza, de modo que ¡levanta, Saga!.

Una mano desnuda de armadura es tendida al aire.

Otra vestida con metal violáceo se cierra en ella, no sin forcejear con las dudas y el miedo de volver rozar piel hermana, pero gana su batalla y ambas manos se toman, se estrechan y se reconocen. Se comprenden y se perdonan.

Se ayudan para alzar sus cuerpos y equilibrar sus almas.

Almas heridas y almas gemelas.

Hoy su tiempo se acaba y las palabras sobran.

Sólo les valen sus miradas, el lazo que sellan sus manos y la nobleza de corazón que al fin tras ellas hallan.

Nada más...

 _ **"Cast down these chains, our story ends, in pain...**_

 ** _Soon we are done and the hourglass is empty so now_**  
 ** _There's nothing more to say..._**  
 ** _All the regrets, all the mistakes have been washed away_**  
 ** _Right now there's nothing to..."_**

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _(*) Las palabras que Athena dedica a Saga pertenecen a los diálogos del manga, propiedad exclusiva de Kurumada._


End file.
